Sugar Cookies
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: Lucy learns a valuable lesson: don't ever give - well, make, sugar cookies when you're friends with a dragon slayer called Natsu. Ever. Reviews much appreciated! [Nalu, oneshot]


**Warning: ****Contains unedited work, so excuse any mistakes, and also, an excessive amount of sugar-crazed Natsu! **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, nor will I ever, own Fairy Tail. *cries in emo-corner* _

**A/N:** _Sh-hi-it! Can you believe it? Another one-shot? Jeez. Oh well! It's the only way I thought I'd build my account! :D But anywho! I know this is possibly the shortest A/N ever (probably not...), but I just want you guys to get straight into this! :3 Hope you like it! ~(._.)~ _

_Sorry. I just ate a spider. AH! N-Not a __**real **__spider! It's like a dessert where you mix a soft-drink (soda, fizzy drink, whatever the hell you call it where you reside) with vanilla ice-cream and it creates...the most fantabulous drink EVAR! :3 *dances*_

_Ahem...sorry 'bout that._

_Read on, you amazing people, you!_

* * *

_A Valuable Lesson._

**_by _**_TheSpicyBurrito._

* * *

Sweat streaked down Lucy's forehead as she ran through the streets of Magnolia. She panted heavily, but didn't dare gaze over her shoulder, fearing she would see _him _chasing after her.

Talk about a big-ass mistake!

Whatever you do, don't ever, ever, _ever_, give Natsu your homemade sugar cookies! Lucy took the warning into account. But sadly for her, it was too late.

_Flashback : :_

_"Hey, Luce!" called Natsu, jumping through Lucy's bedroom window. He wearily gazed around the empty room before he suddenly caught the most intoxicating smell he had ever smelt! Without another moment to lose, he ran down Lucy's steps and into her kitchen, where she was humming a soft melody whilst slowly gliding the golden cookies off of the grey tray. _

_She gazed up and gasped in fright at Natsu's sudden appearance "N-Natsu!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the tray onto the ground. She placed it carefully to the side and put her hands on her hips in irritation at the fire mage's rude interruption. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked him, "It's our day off-"_

_Lucy was cut off as Natsu approached and brought his face insanely close to...the tray. He inhaled the scent and love hearts sparkled in his onyx eyes. _

_Lucy squeaked suddenly and watched as Natsu grabbed the tray and poured all of the cookies into his wide mouth. He dropped the tray to the ground and began chewing loudly on the sugar cookies. _

_The Celestial mage watched in utter shock as Natsu gorged down her cookies. How rude! _

_"NATSU!" she yelled, flailing her arms about the place as she grit her teeth at him. "They took...me-"_

_Lucy's voice faded as Natsu's gaze shot in her direction and a mischievous grin plastered onto his face, causing Lucy to shudder and a blush overrun her cheeks. _

_"N-Natsu?" she muttered. _

_"MORE!" the pinkette exclaimed and tackled Lucy's small body to the ground. _

_"KYAAAAA~!" screamed the blonde, blushing madly at his action as he began sniffing her neck, shoulders and hair. _

_"YOU SMELL SO YUMMY!" Natsu laughed evilly before widening his mouth at the ready to eat her. Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes widened in horror and she quickly leaped up, throwing Natsu off her and to the ground. _

_"CRAZY BASTARD!" she yelled at him before bursting through her front door and ran for the direction of the guild. _

_"COME BACK!" cried Natsu, his menacing, evil grin never leaving his face as he jumped up and ran after her. _

_Flashback end : :_

"Lu-hu-ce!" cooed Natsu loudly from behind the sprinting blonde.

Lucy hesitently gazed over her shoulder. "Eeeek!" she squealed and turned back, picking up her speed. "Go away, you crazy idiot!"

"No~! I must eat you!" laughed Natsu from behind her.

"NANI!?"

"Must eat Lucy! Must eat Lucy! Must eat Lucy!" Natsu continuously chanted, which only made them gain even _more _attention than they already had on the streets.

Suddenly, Lucy caught sight of the guild and her speed picked up as she burst through the doors.

"HELP!" she yelled tiredly and sprinted over to Erza, cowering behind her, which confused the scarlet-haired woman.

"Lucy? Are you all right?" she asked, turning her head to the side before noticing Lucy was pointing to the guild doors, where Natsu was dramatically pointing to the ceiling.

"I have found you, you delicious cookie, you!" the flame-head exclaimed, bounding like deer over to Lucy. Erza was far too dumbstruck - as was the rest of the guild - to do anything, to help the now running-around-like-a-headless-chicken Lucy.

Lucy squealed loudly as Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. There was no words to describe how red her entire body had gone, other than...completely red.

Natsu had pulled her body against his and he was gazing down into her eyes, resulting in - if possible - Lucy going an even darker shade of red.

Nearby, Mira - still too shocked to move - was inner-fangirling at the sight before her. A blush tinted her cheeks and a devilish smirk of triumph stirred within her. She had one! She was to be crowned the best match-maker in Fiore! ...Not that she had any idea how this happened.

Lucy squirmed in Natsu's hold and squeaked as he suddenly threw her over his shoulder. "P-P-P-PUT ME DOWN, B-BAKA!" she yelled at him, slamming her fist against his back.

Natsu grinned cheekily and froliked out the guild. "Nope!" he retorted.

"W-W-What exactly are y-you gonna do to me...?" Lucy asked him, her hard hits against Natsu's back faltering as she became overrun with mixed emotions; excitement, happiness, slight worried and utter terror.

Natsu's onyx orbs became wide (you know like when cats come are in a dark room? Yeah, like that [I don't know how t describe it...]) as he sprinted out of the guild and towards Lucy's house. "I'm gonna make you cook me more coooookies~!" he yelled excitedly and picked up his pace.

As the now passed-out Lucy and over-excited Natsu trotted out of the guild hall, the faintest murmur was heard, before-

"ER MAH GERD!" screamed Mira happily, jumping up and down on the spot.

Gajeel and Wendy winced at the loud outburst and rubbed their sensitive ears.

"Did you see~ that!? Did you!? Did you!? Did-"

"Yes Mira!" yelled Erza. "We saw that. Sadly..."

"What do you mean _sadly_!? THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

"Oi! Could you keep it down?" snapped Gajeel, both he and Wendy covering their ears.

"Oh, sorry!" smiled Mira, covering her mouth. She turned to Happy dramatically and grabbed a video camera from Mavis knows where and tip-toed over to the small, blue feline and whispered, "Happy...operation NaLu, is a go. Now, all we have to do, is record the smexy times!"

Happy grinned deviously. "Aye!" he whispered back, and the two head-rolled out the guild while 007 music began playing in the background.

Elfman and Lisanna stared in complete awe at their sister.

"Elf-nii, I-I think there's something wrong with our sister..." Lisanna stated, her eyes still wide as she gazed up at the muscular man's head.

"I-I don't find this very man, but..."

"MIRA!" came Levy's voice. Mirajane and Happy turned around just before they were about to leave the guild. "I must come, too!" the bluenette stated, a pencil and small book was in the smirking girls hand. "I must study the amazing occurance that is, Natsu and Lu-chan...making babies whilst having - evidently - cookies poured over them in a hot, sticky, _sweaty _glory!"

Mira grinned. "I like the way you think, Levy-chan! Lets go!"

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy, and the trio walked backwards out of the guild, smiling innocently at each of the guild members.

Once the three were out of sight, the guild all gazed around at each other.

Gray walked over to Erza and was about to speak, but was interrupted by Juvia.

"Juvia wants to see love-rival make love so she knows what happens when she makes love to Gray-sama~!" the water mage squeaked blatantly before running out the guild and after the others.

Gray's cheeks became tinted faintly.

"Gray's becoming a man!" grinned Elfman, hitting his chest proudly.

"S-Shut up!" the ice-mage yelled back, still blushing.

Erza suddenly began sprinting towards the guild doors, surprising everyone.

"Erza, you too!?" the guild yelled in unison.

The scarlet-haired woman slowly turned around, revealing her aggravated face. The guild shuddered in fright.

"U-Uh, Erz-"

Gray was quickly cut off by the woman.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET NATSU DO SUCH...DIRTY THINGS, TO LUCY!" the woman yelled furiously and blasted out the guild, her sword in her hands.

"Uh, Erza, I think he only wanted her to make, sugar cookies, was it?" mumbled Lisanna, touching her lip in thought.

"I don't care! Just the thought of it, sends me into rage!" Erza suddenly said as her head popped through the opening in the door.

As Erza stormed off once again, Makarov had suddenly come out of his office. "What the heck is going on out here!?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Ah, Uncle," smirked Laxus, putting a hand on the small man's shoulder. "There's much to explain. You see, there were these cookies,"

* * *

**Final A/N: **_Finished! I know it's not the longest, or the best, but I was in an energetic mood and couldn't help but write this up! :D Oh and, Happy Halloween! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have another spider and watch some horror movies. :3_

_-TheSpicyBurrito, out._


End file.
